This invention relates to indexing tools generally, and an indexing chuck particularly. The invention relates still more particularly to a cam shaft disposed at the bottom of a chuck block which engages a cam follower to impart rotational movement to the chuck block and the work piece it holds.
Indexing chuck assemblies have been the subject of efforts for improvement in the art, and such chuck assemblies are generally provided as part of work performing machines, such as a lathe. All these attempts provide a chuck head which conventionally mounts or holds a work piece, and means are provided for rotating the chuck head to predetermined degrees, usually 90.degree., so that work may be performed on different locations of the work piece.
Representative efforts in the art which provide various means for rotating such a chuck head may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. such as 2,621,937; 3,630,536 and 3,880,437.